Scandalous
by 70 inc
Summary: Sirius takes Remus to a nightclub and sees him in a new way.


Scandalous 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything else, nor do I own the characters from SG-1 or the song Scandalous by Mis-teeq 

"Oh c'mon Moony," Sirius Black begged his best mate, Remus Lupin. 

"No," Remus said, for the hundredth time that day.

"It'll be fun," Sirius said trying to sound enticing. Remus rolled his eyes.

"No," he said again not looking up from his book. Sirius dropped to his knees at the side of Remus's chair.

"Please," He whined clasping his hands in front of him and giving Remus the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes he could muster. Unfortunately, for Remus he looked up at that moment and he could never resist those eyes.

"Fine," Remus said with a sigh, closing his book.

"Yes," Sirius shouted jumping up and down in triumph. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"But only this once," he said sternly.

"Of course" Sirius said. Remus shook his head.

What am I getting myself into? He wondered.

"Now let's go. We got to get ready." Sirius said grabbing Remus's arm and tugged it to try and get the werewolf to move. But of course, Remus being stronger than Sirius didn't budge.

"Where we going? I thought you said the club didn't open until eleven. It's only seven." Remus asked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"The club opens at eight but none of the cool people show up until eleven. And that only gives us four hours to get ready. Now let's go." And with that Sirius attempted to pull the werewolf up once again. This time, however, Remus allowed his best mate to drag him up into the dorm room.

"Ok, first you need to shower." Sirius said. Remus looked offended. 

"What? I showered this morning." He said indignantly.

"Yeah, but you need to be fresh. Now go." Sirius shoved the golden-haired Gryffindor toward the bathroom. He followed and jumped into a stall across from Remus's.

Once both boys were showered, dried and wearing their pajamas (until they found their outfits) Sirius sat Remus down on a stool in the center of the bathroom and inspected him.

"You got a great complexion, Rem, though a bit pale." He grabbed Remus's chin and lifted the boy's head up so he could see his face from different angles. "Yes, I think I know what would look perfect. Close your eyes."

Remus did as he was told, albeit a bit reluctantly. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something dragging across his eye lid. 

"Merlin, Moony, you almost made me mess it up. Sit still." Sirius cried. 

"What was that?" Remus asked as he felt the same thing on the other eye lid. Sirius didn't answer him.

"Ok, open your eyes." He instructed after a few moments. Remus opened his eyes and his vision was full of Sirius who was very close. So close that Remus could smell the mint from his toothpaste. "Now look up,"

Remus did so and he tried his best not to move as he felt the same 'something' moving across his bottom lid. Sirius let go of this face and backed up a bit and surveyed the other boy for a moment before his face broke into a grin.

"Wow Moony, you look good." Remus shifted a bit under Sirius's intense stare.

"Can I look?" He asked.

"Not until I am finished. Just keep your knickers on." Sirius said cheerily before advancing on the werewolf once again. This time he focused on Remus's hair. Remus gave the dog equivalent of a purr as Sirius ran his hands through his hair.

"You like that?" Sirius asked as one does to a dog and scratched behind Remus's ear. By the look on the other boy's face he liked it very much and if he were in a dog's body, both his tail and leg would be thumping wildly. Sirius chuckled and shook his head before he began to concentrate on what he was doing.

An hour later Sirius announced that he was done and allowed Remus to get up and look into a mirror. Remus was shocked by his reflection. 

"Whatta ya think?" Sirius asked bouncing beside him. Before Remus could even open his mouth to answer, the enchanted mirror gave a loud wolf-whistle. Sirius smirked and Remus felt himself blush, but he was inclined to agree.

It appeared that what he had felt drag across his eyelids was eyeliner. His amber eyes were outlined in brown eyeliner. The fact that he was wearing eyeliner was almost unnoticeable unless you knew it was there. But the effect was startling.

His eyes looked larger than normal and gave his face a simpler, cleaner look. With all the emphasize on his eyes, which seemed to glow, it took the attention away from the small, but normally rather noticeable, pearly white scars that dotted his desert sand complexion.

His golden hair, which he usually parted on the right in a 'school boy' hairstyle, was tousled and styled in a chic-messy look. Golden strands criss-crossed over each other and ended in jagged spikes. The premature grey hairs that he was usually very subconscious about shone silver amidst the gold, bronze and copper strands giving him a halo of sorts in the light of the bathroom.

Remus couldn't believe that it was him who was looking back through the mirror. He turned from his reflection to face Sirius.

"Good job, I don't look a thing like me." Remus said with a grin. However, Sirius frowned at the comment.

"Don't say that Moony. You're bloody gorgeous all on your own, you're just so insecure." Sirius said softly placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Remus resisted the urge to argue with his friend and just nodded.

"You better get ready. I'm going to go get dressed." Remus said leaving the room.

Another hour later and Sirius emerged from the bathroom. He entered the room and found Remus on his bed reading a book. The boy wore a pair of blue jeans and a button down red shirt.

Sirius shook his head.

"Moony, moony, moony, what am I to do with you?" He asked rhetorically passing Remus's bed and going to his own, which was to the left. 

"What?" Remus asked confused. He had thought that he looked rather good. Sirius didn't answer but instead he rummaged through his trunk. Finding what he was looking for Sirius pulled out the articles of clothing and tossed them onto Remus's bed.

"What's this?" Remus asked picking up one of the articles of clothing. 

"Just go put it on," Sirius ordered turning his back to the werewolf and going through the trunk for his own outfit. Remus decided that it couldn't hurt to at least see what the dark-haired boy had chosen. So he got up and did as he was told.

Once he was in the bathroom he put the clothes on the stool they had used earlier and picked up a red pair of leather trousers.

Oh Merlin's beard he thought as he pulled off his jeans and attempted to put on the trousers on. He wiggled, shimmed, pulled and tugged and it took him nearly ten minutes before he was able to get them fully on.

He sighed heavily, or as heavily as one could when one's lungs were being crushed by a pair of trousers made out of a dragon's arse, and looked into the mirror. The trousers were much too small for him and were too short. Remus was the same height as Sirius but these clothes must've belonged to fourteen year old Sirius and made seventeen year old Remus look like a grown man trying to fit into a toddler's clothes.

"Hmm, dearie, I think those are a bit too small." The mirror pointed out unhelpfully.

"Yeah, I know." Remus said trying to be polite but he was losing feeling in his legs.

"Pity, I do say, I would like to see you in a pair of those that fitted." The mirror purred. Remus bit back a shiver of disgust.

Magic mirrors are creepy then an idea hit him, magic! I can use magic to make them fit.

And that's what he did.

"Ah, better," He said looking into the mirror. The trousers now black and fitted him quite nicely. They hung low on his hips, clung to his arse and thighs, but still enabled him to breath and then flared a bit to cascade down his legs and pool over his feet.

"I'll say," the mirror agreed seductively. Remus smiled politely before turning his back on the mirror to go get the top for his outfit. The mirror whistled and Remus resisted the urge to cover his arse with his hands.

On the chair was a maroon satin button-down. Once again, it was extremely too small but after a few spells it was scarlet and hugged his form rather than strangled him. It stopped at the waistband of his trousers and lifted up to show his navel when he moved and if he raised his arms it would rise up and show off his whole chest. 

"Thank Merlin for Quidditch," The mirror comment wistfully. Remus had to smile at that. Not only was he feeling rather excited about his new outfit and the prospect of going out to a club with Sirius, but he was proud of his physique. A physique that he acquired not through Quidditch but as one of the few benefits with being a werewolf, the monthly romps through the forest was definitely a good work out. 

"Well, I'll be off now." He told the mirror, a bit disturbed by the fact that he was talking to a mirror, magically or no.

"Take me with you." It whined after him. Remus threw it one last smile over his shoulder before he left the room.

"Bout time," Sirius huffed when Remus entered the room. He had been waiting forever. Or at least it felt like it. But his vexation with the other boy soon disappeared as he fully registered the other boy's outfit. Sirius's jaw dropped.

Remus looked better than he had expected, the new colours really worked for him. Not to mention he had a hell of a body, who knew that was hiding under those black robes? Sirius hadn't.

Maybe putting him in leather wasn't such a good idea Sirius thought to himself. It was hard enough for Sirius not to attack the other boy when he was in those frumpy robes, with that stupid hairstyle and ink on his nose, but in this outfit. Sirius was going to have a hard night…literally as well as figuratively.

Sirius had it bad for the werewolf for years now.

I'll just have to step up my game and distract myself he decided pulling himself out of his thoughts and turning his attention back to the object of his desire.

Remus blushed at his friend's reaction. His blush only intensified when he registered what the dark-haired boy was wearing.

Sirius's chin-length black hair was down and hanging loosely around his face, framing his aristocratic features with the midnight strands. His coal-black eyelashes looked fuller and thicker and framed his ice blue eyes which were outlined in black eyeliner making them look deeper and darker

He wore a pair of black trousers that seemed to be made of water as the flowed over his bottom half and moved with him, not restraining him in the least. They covered the black dragon-hide boots he was wearing and actually made him look a few inches taller. He wore a tight black long-sleeved shirt that had a crystal blue griffin on the front. The sleeves were made of a sheer fabric of the same colour as the griffin and accentuated Sirius's well built arms as well as the rest of his body. The shirt came down over the waist band of his trousers. 

"Uh," Sirius cleared his throat. "Ready to go then?"

"I need some shoes." Remus said indicating his bare feet.

"Oh right," Sirius said sheepishly. He quickly went over to his trunk and pulled out a pair of shoes that were on top. He threw a pair of socks at Remus and re-sized the shoes in his hands to fit Remus's smaller feet. The shoes were a pair of black boots, very much like the ones Sirius was wearing.

"Here," Sirius said handing the shoes to the other boy.

"Thanks, Padfoot." Remus said sitting on the end of his bed. He pulled on the socks and then the boots. After fixing his trousers to go over the shoes, he stood up. "All ready," He announced cheerily. 

Sirius grinned.

"Well then, let's go," He said grabbing the werewolf's hand and pulling him out of the room.

The two boys wove their way through the shadows of the corridors. James had some 'business' with Lily so they couldn't borrow the cloak and Peter had an 'emergency' and needed the Marauder's map that they had finished last year. So they were on their own. Luckily, Remus's werewolf senses were useful in detecting if anyone was near by.

The boys made their way to the secret passage to Honeyduke's, from the store cellar they were able to apparate (thank Merlin they were both seventeen) to an alley a block away from the club.

"This is a muggle club, Moony. I don't think I need to tell you how to behave. Prongs was a right nightmare the first time I brought him." Sirius told the boy beside him as they walked out of the alley and down the street toward (1) 'The Look'.

'The Look' was a hot little club in downtown London, Sirius had stumbled upon it during the summer a few years ago.

"Here's your ID." Sirius handed Remus a plastic card. Remus looked down at it.

"Daniel Jackson? Who's Daniel Jackson? He doesn't look anything like me!" Remus cried.

"It doesn't matter. He's over 18 and you're not. Besides I know the bouncer. These are just in case." Sirius said.

"No way, nuh-uh, I am not taking that chance." Remus said. He looked around fugitively and when the coast was clear he pulled out his wand and mumbled an incantation. The picture of 'Daniel Jackson' disappeared and Remus's own picture was in its place. "Much better." He said smiling at his new ID. "Give me yours."

He held out his hand for Sirius's who quickly handed it over. Remus snorted as he looked at the picture.

"Jack O'Neil? Have you seen this guy's picture? He has to be in his forties or something!" Remus exclaimed.

"I told you, no one looks at 'em anyway. They're just for 'in case'." Sirius grumbled. Remus chuckled as he said the incantation and switched 'Jack's' picture with Sirius's. 

"There," Remus said handing the other boy back his ID. "Let's go," 

Sirius led the way across the street to the doors of the club. There was a line a mile long but Sirius paid it no mind and went straight up to the bouncer.

"Hey Chris," He said to the man. (2) Chris definitely picked the right career. He was huge, scary and intimidating. He was a large black man with a shiny bald head and a strange gold tattoo on his forehead that was sort of in the shape of the sign for the astronomical Taurus. 

Chris inclined his head to Sirius and let him and Remus pass.

I am a werewolf, a big, scary, terrifying, shit-in-your-pants-when-you-see-me werewolf. He told himself as he passed the man trying to fight the instinct to run away as fast as he could.

"Thanks," Remus said trying not to squeak. Chris nodded to him without a word. 

(3) Once inside of the club Remus breathed easier, metaphorically speaking of course seeing as the thick cigarette smoke made breathing rather difficult. Remus pushed himself through the wall of people in an attempt to follow Sirius who seemed to be heading to the bar. 

Even with his heightened werewolf senses, Remus could barely make out the bar. If it weren't for the bright neon sighs that advertised the brands of alcohol Remus didn't know if he would've even have noticed it was there. Sirius moved toward it with the skill of one who had done it many times before, which he probably had.

Sirius loved the nightlife. He had founded his love for clubs when his older cousin Bellatrix and taken him to one when he was thirteen. He quickly fell in love with the loud music, flashy lights and sexually energetic atmosphere.

Ever since that first time Sirius had begged his cousins to take him whenever they went, eventually he became a regular at many of the hottest clubs and was able to by pass the lines and had no need for an ID. So Sirius began to go alone or drag James along with him. 

This was the first time Sirius had gotten Remus to go with him and he fully intended to relish it. He planed to get the werewolf completely pissed and maybe even coax him into dancing. Sirius looked over his shoulder and smiled wolfishly at the boy behind him.

Remus, however, didn't see the smile. He was too enamored with what was going on around him. The loud driving music had several couples and groups on the floor. It was a massive sea of withering and wiggling bodies. Remus was fascinated by the different dancing styles.

Remus loved music and he loved to dance. He loved the way the two mediums join together, he loved the way the music opened him up and seemed to speak to his very soul and he loved the way that dancing seemed to express what the music was saying to him.

Remus turned his attention away from the dance floor and back to Sirius who he saw was a few feet away at the bar talking with the bartender. Remus made his way through the crowd of people until he stopped next to Sirius.

By the time he got there the bartender had already made their drinks and Sirius was holding two glasses of red liquid.

Follow me he mouthed to Remus and led the boy through the sea of people to the back of the club where it was slightly less crowded and a bunch of tables were placed. Sirius led Remus to a table at the edge of the dance floor.

He sat down and handed Remus a glass.

"This is fun innit?" Sirius smiled. His smile then turned to a grin as something caught his eye over Remus's left shoulder. Remus, who took a sip of his drink and looked out over the crowded dance floor, had no doubt that some girl in a tight short skirt and low-cut top was making eyes at Sirius.

"Sure, this is the most fun," Remus replied forgoing the straw and drank down the rest of his drink.

What did I get myself into? He wondered again. He had no illusions that tonight would be as much fun for him as it would be for Sirius. Remus doubted that he'd get much attention, especially when he was with Sirius Black, Sex God of Hogwarts.

If Sirius noticed his friend's morose response he didn't comment. Instead he just caught the eye of the bartender and indicated that Remus needed another drink. Within moments a pretty blonde waitress who was wearing a very small uniform of a tight black dress with an apron around her waist that had the club's logo on it, was at their table with two more glasses of the red liquid.

It tasted a bit like fruit punch but had a bitter after-taste. 

"Thanks, doll," Sirius said with a charming smile, he wasn't about to let Remus's bad mood get to him. The girl smiled back.

"No problem." She said.

"Why don't you join us? Surely you must have a break coming up?" He asked with another smile that made girl's knees go weak. It made Remus sick. He downed the fresh glass and moved on the next, this time slowing down a bit and using the straw.

"Sorry, can't, I used my break on the last under aged twat who came through here drinking and hitting on girls thinking he's something special." She said in mock sweetness. Remus snorted into his glass. Sirius's jaw dropped and the girl turned and walked away.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth, completely shocked. Remus couldn't help but laugh. He had little tolerance for alcohol and he was already buzzing.

"You look like a fish," Remus giggled.

"Oh shut up, you," Sirius snapped but his voice lacked any real anger. His plan to get Remus completely pissed was already off to a good start.

An hour and two red bulls and vodka later and Remus was swaying back and forth in his chair in time to the music. Then the song stopped and another started.

So, so, so scandalous

"Ah, Sirius, I love this song," Remus squealed, his words slurred. "Let's go dance." Remus grabbed Sirius's arms and led the other boy to the edge of the dance floor. He left Sirius and made his way onto the dance floor wiggling his hips in time to the music. 

You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
that's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)

He reached the center of the dance floor and began shaking his hips and dancing to the music.

Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal

A girl in a pink mini skirt and a low cut black shirt came out of the crowd, which had formed a circle around Remus and stopped in front of the werewolf. She circled him seductively and ran a hand down his chest.

One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet

She than stopped moving and Remus began to dance. He swayed and moved to the music. He moved around in front of her, going left and right before he made his way toward her.

Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town

He then backed up and the girl took her turn to dance. She put her hands over her head and shook her wiggled her hips moving closer to Remus. She stopped in front of Remus and ran her hands through her short blonde hair, before she walked backwards.

Show me how you get down  
cos we ain't even close yet

Remus moved back and forth sliding toward the girl. Instead of stopping and letting the girl go, the pair moved together. Not touching but close enough to. The crowd of people stopped watching and joined in. But Sirius's eyes were glued to Remus.

You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep

The faced each other and moved back and forth mirroring each other.

You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me

The girl's hands were running through her own hair and Remus's were in the air above his head.

You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
you're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls

The girl began to shave and tremble moving her hips seductively.

You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
you're my number one baby and you come to rock my world

Remus moved back from the girl and did a twist and the crowd cheered. He jumped up with everyone else punching the air in time with the 'whoo-ooo' of the song.

You're dangerous  
Just get it up

Remus and the girl moved back together.

The way you move so scandalous  
it's all about the two of us'

Remus had his arms up in the air in front of him and the girl was in between them.

A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby

The girl put her hands on Remus's hips and moved hers in time with his and the music.

A little conversation maybe  
you got me spinning 'round like crazy

The girl turned around and wiggled her arse in Remus's lap. They moved away from each other and Sirius lost sight of Remus. Suddenly he was in front of him dragging him out to the floor.

Scandalous (baby)  
so scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
so, so, so scandalous

Remus left Sirius standing a bit awkwardly in the middle of the floor. He moved a foot or so in front of him and then turned around and began to dance.

Hot stuff, head to toe  
where you go, no one knows

He seemed to have taken on the 'girl's' role. He rolled his hips back and forth with his hands over his head. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of them.

You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet

Remus looked up and gave Sirius a seductive smile as he moved closer. 

Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot?

He put his hands in the air and slid left and right in front of Sirius, slowly getting closer and closer.

Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet

Remus leaned forward, his face only a few inches from Sirius's. He smiled at the dark-haired boy before he pulled back and began to sway again, moving away from Sirius.

You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep

Remus rolled his shoulders and his hips and sort of hopped from side to side. Sirius was frozen in place.

You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me

Remus put his arms in front of him and shook his arse. He then straightened up and ran a hand through his hair.

You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
you're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls

Remus pulled his arms close to his self and moved his shoulders left and right. The movement was tight at first and then loosened.

You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
you're my number one baby and you come to rock my world

Remus then leaned back and his hands bounced to the music in front of him. He then straightened and slid back and forth moving closer to Sirius. 

You're dangerous  
Just get it up

Remus stopped in front of Sirius. He swayed to the music inching closer. Sirius's skin was prickling with heat from watching the display as well as with excitement of what might happen.

The way you move so scandalous  
it's all about the two of us

Remus put his hands around Sirius's neck and pressed their bodies together. Sirius prayed he wouldn't notice his obvious arousal. Remus slid himself along Sirius's body.

A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby

Remus ran his hands from Sirius's shoulders down over the other boy's chest. He moved his whole body down after his hands and then slid back up. Sirius gasped.

A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy

Remus turned around and rubbed his arse in Sirius's lap. He put his hands on his thighs and shook his arse to the music. Sirius bit back a moan.

There goes my baby

Remus moved his arm again to the siren in the song and then stood up. Everyone clapped and cheered. Remus blushed and turned around to face Sirius.

"I can't believe I did that." Remus said blushing fiercely and biting his lip but he was smiling just the same. Sirius gawked at him.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" He asked trying to keep the huskiness from his voice.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt taught me a bit and I learned some on my own." Remus answered, panting. "Was I good?" Remus asked not looking up. Sirius had to smile at that. He was still his Moony.

"You were great, Moony. I mean, it was hot." Sirius said, waving his hands around wildly to get his point across. Remus looked up and broke out in a grin that made his amber eyes look gold. Sirius grinned back; his heart began to pound in his chest and warmth swelled in his chest.

"I say we need a drink," Remus announced.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Moony?" Sirius asked in mock seriousness.

"Oh shut up you," Remus said with a laugh and pulled Sirius with him to the bar.

Once at the bar, Remus hopped up on a stool and Sirius climbed on one next to him. They waited for the bartender to finish with the guy at the end. When the bartender did come over to them, he placed a shot glass of red liquor in front of Remus.

Remus looked at the glass confused.

"I didn't order this." He said looking up at the bartender.

"It's from the gentleman." The man said gruffly indicating the guy at the end of the bar. Remus turned to look at him. The guy had short blonde hair, creamy white skin, and bright blue eyes. He looked to be no more than twenty-three if that. He wore a pair of black trousers and a baby blue shirt that clung to him.

The guy held up his own shot in a salute to Remus, before he downed it. Remus looked back at his shot and picked it up. Sirius watched the two and was shocked when Remus turned back to the guy and raised his shot before he downed it like a pro, when Sirius knew for a fact he had never had a shot before in his life.

Remus made a soft 'ah' sound as he put his glass back on the bar. 

"That was good, what was it?" Remus asked the bartender.

"(4) Red Vodka from Germany, its good stuff." The bartender answered. 

"Can I get three? And give one to the gentleman." Remus requested. The bartender nodded and made up the drinks. He handed two to Remus and took the other to the guy at the end of the bar. Sirius just looked on in disbelief.

The guy took the shot from the bartender and stood up. He made his way over to Remus and sat on the stool next to him.

"I'm Jake," He said holding out his hand.

"Remus," Remus said and shook the guy's hand.

"Well cheers, Remus," The guy said once again holding up his shot. 

"Cheers, Jake," Remus answered doing the same and they both downed their shots. Sirius knocked his back too.

"I'll get the next round, Moony." Sirius told his friend as Remus tried to get the bartender's attention. Sirius whistled and the large man arrived shortly.

"Another round" He said and placed some bills on the bar to pay for them. The bartender quickly made their drinks and handed them to the three men.

There were no toast or cheers. The three just knocked back their shots and slammed the glasses on the bar.

"So I saw you dancing earlier." Jake said toying with his glass. Remus blushed and looked at his hands. Sirius tried to make looks kill as he stared at the intruder.

That ponce is trying to hit on my Moony. Fat chance, that is.

"Yeah," Remus said quietly not sure how to respond to that. Jake smiled at the shy boy.

The trio had a couple more rounds and Jake and Remus talked about nothing really, all the while Sirius seethed at Remus for ignoring him and glowered at Jake for even looking at Remus.

Another song started and Remus was swaying to the music.

Jake stood up suddenly. Or at least it was sudden to Sirius who had been imagining ways of murdering Jake and getting away with it and not listening to the conversation. Apparently Jake had asked Remus to dance and Remus had said 'yes'.

Sirius watched the two move through the people, to the dance floor. He then turned back to the bartender and ordered another drink.

Sirius had a couple more drinks. He wasn't drunk but he had had enough to be just this side of not giving a shit. As he finished his third drink, he decided that he wasn't going to just sit here and let some guy flirt with his crush. No sir.

Sirius threw down a few more bills to pay for his drinks and turned around to try and spot Remus. It wasn't hard and the sight made Sirius sick.

Remus and Jake were in the middle of the dance floor. They were wrapped up in each other and snogging. Sirius's head began to spin. He could see Remus's tongue sliding into Jake's mouth. Jake's hands moved from Remus's waist to slide over his arse.

Sirius was first filled with white-hot rage that was fuel by the alcohol but a small voice in the back of his head, which sounded suspiciously like Remus, told him that hexing the shit out of the guy would only succeed in get Remus pissed at him.

Sirius's stomach lurched. He couldn't watch it anymore. He got up and left the club. Once outside, the cool night air seemed to unblock the stifling heat that was burning in his chest.

Angry tears fell from his eyes. He put his hands in his hair and pulled. An angry buzz was bouncing inside of him and he needed to take it out on something. He walked to the left of the club where a tree and a small patch of grass was.

How could Remus do that? How could he snog some guy he doesn't even know, right there in front of everyone! Sirius thought furiously. And that Jake guy! Who the hell does he think he is? He has no right to touch Remus let alone fondle him!

The image of Jake's hands all over Remus flashed before Sirius's eyes. He growled in rage and hit the closet thing to him, the tree. His hand throbbed with pain but Sirius didn't care. The pain pushed the image from his mind and helped him vent his anger.

So Sirius hit the tree again, and again, and again. He was now sobbing and beating a tree. His knuckles were raw and bleeding but he didn't care. He just kept hitting the tree, over and over again.

After a while, Sirius calmed down enough to make his way home. He swatted at the tears on his face with his bloody hands. The pain was a dull throb but most of his hand had gone numb.

Sirius stumbled through the streets of downtown London until he came to the alley he and Remus had apparated to. He disapperated with a pop and soon found himself in the cellar of Honeyduke's.

Sirius didn't know how he made it all the way from the cellar of the sweetshop to his bed in Gryffindor Tower, but as soon as he arrived he collapsed into bed.

James and Peter were both sound asleep.

Those two sleep like the dead Sirius thought flatly. He toed of his shoes and kicked them off his bed. He rolled over and tried to sleep. His eyes burned from exhaustion and his lids were heavy but he couldn't sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing Jake and Remus. An hour later Remus returned to the room.

"Sirius?" He said in a loud stage whisper. "Sirius? Siri-," Remus called followed by a crash as he knocked something over that was obviously breakable. "Oops, hope Prongs doesn't need that," Remus mumbled to himself and giggled.

Sirius had his back to Remus's bed but he could sense the boy coming closer. He could feel Remus's eyes on him as the golden-haired boy tried to gauge whether or not Sirius was really asleep or not. Deciding that he was, Remus pulled off his shoes and clothes and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms.

"'night Siri," Remus said quietly before he pulled his bed hangings shut. Sirius's could still smell the alcohol pouring off the other boy. His dog senses also picked up another scent that wasn't Remus's. 

Jake 

Sirius's eyes filled with tears. He had only cried a handful of times in his life but he had never felt so utterly miserable and when you grew up in The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black that was saying something.

Sirius mumbled a silencing spell over his bed and cried himself to sleep for the first time in all of his life.

XxXxX 

"Sirius Orion Black!" A voice cried breaking through Sirius's deep sleep. Sirius tried to open his eyes but they seemed to be sealed shut. His hands throbbed painfully and his head ached.

Suddenly a bright filled Sirius's vision. He could barely peer out of his lashes and could only gauge lighting. The light burned his already sore eyes and he instinctively threw up his hands to block out the light which only caused him to scream as a white hot pain burned from his hands.

"Oh shit, Sirius," The voice said softly. Now that it was closer and he was awake Sirius knew it was James.

"Pro-"He tried to say but his throat was dry and sore.

"Don't try and talk. I'll be right back." James said and Sirius heard him move away. A few moments later James returned and Sirius felt him sit on the bed by his legs. He almost jumped as he felt a cool cloth running over his eyes. It was a bit painful as James tried to clear Sirius's lashes of what Sirius could only think was the remains of his tears. His eyelashes were probably crusted together with the dried salt.

It was slow going. James made sure he was careful as possible and got all of the stuff. Once he was finished Sirius could open his eyes only a bit wider seeing as they were rather swollen.

"What happened?" James asked quietly to himself as he took one of Sirius's hands into his lap and inspected it. "Merlin Padfoot, all your knuckles are bloody broken. You need to go see Pomfrey and stop trying to talk you're going to fuck up your throat."

James stood up and helped Sirius to his feet. Sirius had tried to argue but with James's last argument, he figured it would be best to see the mediwitch.

The walk to the Hospital wing was slow and painful. Sirius's whole body was stiff and it screamed its protest at being moved. And the battering rams in his head didn't help matters either.

Once in the Infirmary, James set Sirius on a cot near the door and went to get the healer. Moments later James arrived alone.

"She must still be down at breakfast." James said and handed the boy a glass of water. "While we wait, why don't you tell me what happened." James said sternly. He was pissed that the mediwitch wasn't there, he was angry that his friend was upset and he was hurt that he didn't know why.

Sirius drank down the water. It felt good in his parched mouth and soothed his irate throat. Once the glass was empty, he was able to speak. 

"I took Moony to the club," Sirius started. James nodded and motioned for Sirius to continue. "He had a bit much to drink and then this song came on. He began to dance.

Merlin Prongs, he was so good. It was amazing. At first he danced with this girl and then he pulled me on to the floor." James smiled a little at that. He knew Sirius was not a good dancer in the least. Though that didn't stop the dark-haired boy from trying.

"He just danced circles around me, literally. I just stood their watching him." Sirius voice took on a wistful tone. "He was so beautiful." Sirius then stared at his hands.

"Anyway, we go sit at the bar and some guy buys Moony a drink. Then Moony buys one for the three of us and the guy comes over and starts talking to him and they both ignore me. Moony acted like I wasn't even there," Sirius growled. Anger was causing his blood to boil and it made his hand throb worse. Sirius sighed and forced himself to calm down.   
"The stupid ponce asks Moony to dance. I stayed at the bar, had a few more drinks and was ready to go and cut in, but when I turned around…he-he," Sirius's voice broke and tears welled in his eyes.

James's heart went out to him. Sirius was his best friend. He hated seeing him like this. He had only seen Sirius cry once or twice and that was after his father had beat him. He had never seen Sirius hurting so bad like he was now and none of it was physical.

"He was snogging that guy. Right there in front of everybody! And that bastard had his hands all over my Moony, like he owned him or something!" James knew about Sirius's crush on Remus. In fact, that was why he made plans with Lily and had Peter off doing something else, so that Sirius would ask Remus.

In fact, he was beginning to wonder if it was just a crush and not something more. Sirius seemed to be far too distraught if it were just a crush. Sirius on the other hand knew that it was something more. He knew that he was in love with his best friend and he knew it killed him to see Remus with another guy.

James opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a voice at the door.

"Oh, Mister Black, what have you gotten yourself into?" Madame Pomfrey asked 'tsking' as she made her way over to Sirius and inspected him. She picked up on of his hands gingerly but despite her caution Sirius still howled in pain. "Yup, defiantly broken," she nodded. 

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Sirius's eyes and said a few spells. The soreness and swelling immediately disappeared and Sirius could fully open his eyes though they were still sensitive to the light. Pomfrey then went over to the cabinet on the other side of the room and pulled out two potions before coming back.

"This one's for the headache I am sure you have and this one is to mend the bones." She said handing them to the boy. Sirius took the bone-mending one first. At first nothing happened, than his knuckles began to grow hot. The heat became a burning and then it felt like his hands were on fire.

Sirius tried to bite back another howl of pain and he bit his lip. The coppery taste of blood in his mouth distracted him enough to be quite until the searing pain subsided to a dull ach.

Sirius than took the headache potion and his throbbing head was relived of the pain.

"The cuts on your hands will have to heal naturally. Maybe that'll deter you from doing anything like this again." Sirius nodded mutely. The potions had also helped his throat but he felt like crying all over again. The mediwitch looked at him with sad understanding and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry dear. Not even I can fix what else was broken." She whispered into his ear. She pulled back and looked at the boy. Sirius was shocked and confused. She couldn't really be saying what he thought she was.

"Remus came in this morning with an awful headache and was very low in sprit." She said as if it explained everything. And it did if you put two and two together. A moody werewolf and a sobbing Black makes for a really depressing love story. "I want you to stay here for the morning and rest. You can leave after lunch."

Sirius nodded and the witch gave him a warm smile before she left and went to her office. James looked at his friend who despite himself had fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Sirius sniffled and tried to wipe his tears away but the action caused his bruised hand to throb painfully so he just let them fall.

James felt righteous rage fill him. He moved over to his friend and stood in front of him.

"No worries mate." He said and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait, where ya going?" Sirius called after him.

"I'm going to take care of this. I'll see you later." James waved and left the infirmary. Sirius stared after him confused. He didn't know what James meant by that but he was too exhausted to think. Even though he slept later than he normally did, he still felt really drained.

Sirius leaned back on the pile of pillows behind him and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to drift off into a blissful sleep, the hospital wing doors were thrown open. Sirius jumped up at the sound and saw Peter jogging toward him.

"Pads," He wheezed when he got there. His face was crimson and his chest was heaving as if he had just spent three hours underwater and they were desperate for air.

"Wormtail, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Sirius asked. Peter put a hand on the nightstand by the bed Sirius had just been in, his other hand was wrapped around his waist and he tried to catch his breath.

"Prongs……..Moony…..fighting….Great….Hall," He gasped. Sirius felt like he had just been punched in the head. 

Prongs and Moony in a fight? It must be those vile Slytherins. I got to help, Sirius thought. He then took off to the door. He whirled around upon realizing that Peter wasn't with him.

"Wormtail?" He questioned. He saw Peter trying to climb on to the bed Sirius had just vacated. Sirius rushed over to him and grabbed the boy's arm. "There's no time for a lie-in. We got to help Moony and Prongs." He said. Sirius dragged the boy by the back of the robes and Peter tried to fight him to get back to the bed.

He desperately needed a rest or he'd die from lack of oxygen.

"Stop playing games, Wormtail, this is serious." Sirius said pulling the struggling boy behind him at a fast pace. Wormtail squeaked sadly as they exited the infirmary and he stopped struggling.

Sirius continued to drag the small boy behind him as he rushed to get to the Great Hall to help his friends. As the pair grew nearer to the Great Hall they heard shouting and screaming. He guessed that the fight had moved from the Great Hall to the Entrance Hall.

Sirius came to a stop at the top of the staircase which gave him a perfect view of the Entrance Hall and the fight. What he saw made him not only drop his jaw but Peter as well.

There was a fight and James and Remus were involved but the thing of it was that they were fighting each other

James's face was contorted in anger as he tried to get his arms around Remus's head. Remus looked angry but it was no match for the righteous rage that radiated off of James.

James freed himself from the werewolf. Remus seemed to be trying to talk to him. Sirius couldn't hear anything over the loud shouts and yells. He was frozen as he watched James yell something and tackled the werewolf.

Once on the ground James quickly straddled Remus. He was screaming at the boy under him as he hit him. James grabbed the front of Remus's shirt and pulled the boy to his face. He said something and then let go. Remus's head made contact with the floor with a painful sounding thud.

Remus's eyes went unfocused for a second before they cleared up and shot fire at James. But in that one second Sirius was able to unfreeze himself and rush down the stairs.

Remus growled and shoved James as hard as he could off of him. James went flying. Both boys quickly scrambled to their feet and charged at each other. Just as they were about to make contact, Sirius threw himself in between them. He latched on the James.

(5) Hugging the struggling boy to his self Sirius pushed him back until he had James in a corner.

"Let me go, Sirius." He cried pushing against Sirius. "I'm going to kill him. I swear I am going to fucking kill him." He yelled trying to get away, but Sirius had a strong hold on him.

"Shh, Prongs," Sirius whispered to the boy. "You don't want to do that."

"Yes I do! I want that fucker to die. After what he did, he deserves it!" James screamed thrashing against Sirius.

"No, no, hush now." Sirius whispered. "It's ok, James. It's ok," 

"No, it's not ok." James said but he had quieted some. His voice was breaking and he just kept repeating that it wasn't ok.

Sirius pulled back and looked at James.

"Are you ok?" He asked the other boy. James nodded and Sirius responded with a nod of his own.

He hugged the boy and then let go.

"Wormtail," Sirius called to the boy who was lying at the top of the stairs where Sirius had dropped him. The boy stood up and walked over to Sirius. 

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Take care of Prongs, make sure he's ok, no broken bones or anything and find his glasses." Sirius instructed. Peter nodded and went over to James.

James smiled at the small boy.

"I'm ok, Wormy," He said softly in answer to the unspoken question in the boy's eyes. Peter nodded and picked up James's glasses from the ground. Luckily, they were still intact.

Sirius turned his attention away from his two friends and focused on Remus who was watching James warily and was still seething.

"You, come with me," He said through his clenched teeth. Remus turned his eyes from James to Sirius. He glared at the dark-haired boy but nodded and followed him out of the Entrance Hall.

Sirius led Remus from the Entrance Hall out to the grounds of Hogwarts. They walked in silence until they reached the lake. Then Sirius whirled around to face the other boy.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" he demanded. Remus's jaw dropped, which looked painfully seeing as it was already swelling.

"I didn't do anything. He's the one who came up to me and hit me in the jaw." Remus said narrowing his eyes and pointing to his face. 

"Well Prongs is hardly one to do something without being provoked." Sirius argued.

"What! He does shit like that all the time." Remus cried incredibly. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"That's only to the Slytherins and they deserve it just for being Slytherins. That's enough provocation." Sirius snapped. Remus rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what happened."

"I don't bloody know." Remus growled in frustration. "I already told you, he came up to me in the Great Hall and hit me. I asked him what it was for and he said I was a bastard.

Then he attacked me. At first we just rolled around until we got into the Entrance Hall and that was about the time you showed up." Remus crossed his arms over his chest.

Sirius thought about it for a moment.

"He didn't say anything?" He asked trying to make sense of this mess. 

"Oh he said a lot of things." Remus said bitterly. "He said that I was a (6) foul, loathsome little cockroach that deserved to burn in hell and that he would be sending me there momentarily."

Sirius looked confused as ever. He didn't understand what was going on. Why would James just attack Remus like that?

"He did say something else," Remus said breaking through Sirius's thoughts. Sirius looked up hopefully that the mystery might be solved. However, Remus was glaring at Sirius as if he had just buggered his mother. "He kept saying it over and over; 'this is for Sirius, this is for Sirius'"

Sirius gaped at the boy. Then suddenly, it all made sense.

"James said he'd take care of it…" He said softly to himself staring at the ground.

"Take care of what! What is going on!" Remus yelled. Sirius looked up at him.

"Oh, oh Moony, I'm sorry. If I had known what James was going to do I would've…I didn't know…I probably should've though, Merlin knows how many times he wanted to murder my dad." Remus looked confused. Sirius sighed.

"Back in my first year, I showed up at James's house, bleeding, broken, and crying. My dad had not been happy about me being sorted into Gryffindor." Sirius winced at the memory. His father had beaten him many times but that time; he had truly thought that he was going to die. Remus, of course knew all about that. Sirius told him everything, well almost everything. Remus nodded for Sirius to continue.

"James held my hand as his mum healed my wounds. He kept telling me that it'd be ok, that it'll all be ok. I told him that it wouldn't be ok. That I will still be in Gryffindor and my dad will still beat me. James told me not to talk that way. And then he made a promise." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of a promise?" He asked.

"He promised that he would do what ever he could be protect me, to make sure I was happy. He said that if anyone hurt me ever again then he would kill them." Sirius looked at the ground and sniffled. "It was such a big promise for an eleven year old. He didn't keep to it, he couldn't. My dad beat me again and again and there was nothing he could do." Sirius then looked up at Remus.

"But he had done his best to make sure I am safe and happy here and he has kept his promise while we are here at school."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Remus asked confused. "I would never hurt you."

Sirius ducked his head and didn't answer. Remus grew agitated.

"I didn't hurt you, Sirius." He said almost frantically. "Dammit look at me!" he grabbed Sirius's chin and forced the boy to look at him. "I never hurt you, I didn't. Right?" He searched Sirius's eyes for an answer and he didn't like the one that was staring back at him.

Sirius's icy blue eyes, swimming with tears, answered his question. Yes, they said. Remus let go of Sirius's chin and backed up.

"I-I…when?" He asked. He couldn't believe this. He would never hurt Sirius. Sirius was his best mate. He'd do anything to protect the boy from hurt. Sirius lowered his eyes again.

"I told James about you kissing that guy last night." Sirius mumbled. Remus stared at him incredulously.

"What? That's what this is all about?" Remus asked. "I told you lot about my…preferences last year. It's not like I kept it from you, just because I don't make a habit of snogging random guys in the common room." Remus said very irate. Sirius blushed.

"Th-that's not it," He said.

"Sirius, something's going on, and it's been going on for a while. Don't think I haven't noticed the whispered arguments between you and James or that he always looks at me during them. Now tell me what is going on!" Remus demanded.

Sirius looked at his feet.

"I'minlovewithyou," He mumbled to his shoe.

"Bloody hell, Sirius, you know I didn't understand that." Remus cried exasperated. Sirius looked up his eyes flashing.

"Are you really that fucking blind?" He hissed, Remus looked taken back. "I am so fucking in love with you that it hurts. I can't breath, or think when you're around. My heart pounds so hard I swear that the angels can hear it." Sirius threw his hands up and turned around. He stared out at the lake.

"I never told you why I told Snape how to get into the Shrieking Shack, did I." Sirius whispered quietly. He didn't wait for an answer. "I was jealous. Y'know, up until that point I thought my feelings for you were just hormones or whatever. I mean I was thirteen, I was scared. Then you started to get tutoring from that slimy git in our fourth year and my mind was telling me that there was more going on. 

I took to spying on you guys. I know I shouldn't have. But I did. I saw him kiss you and I saw you kiss back." Sirius stopped for a moment. "I, I was so angry at you, at him. I felt that he had no right, that you were mine. But you weren't and I didn't understand that until afterwards.

I thought that if he knew what you really were than he wouldn't want you. Merlin Moony, I'm so sorry. I was a monster and I made you one too." Sirius shook his head sadly. It had been three years since but he still felt horrible. "Anyway, it was after that that I realized that I loved you." Sirius than whirled around.

"Do you know what it's like to love someone so much and know you can never have them? To watch them with someone else? It was like someone stabbed me in the heart last night when I saw you with Jake. It hurt so much I thought I'd never be whole again." Sirius didn't know what he was saying. He hadn't really thought all this through. He was just speaking from his heart which had a huge gaping hole in it. 

"Yes," Remus said. Sirius looked confused.

"What?" He asked. Remus sighed and moved closer to him.

"Yes I do know how it feels to love someone so much and know you can't have them. To watch them with someone else. I know how much it hurts, because I felt it every time I caught you snogging some random girl in the common room. Or when you flirted with that waitress last night, right in front of me." With every word Remus moved closer until he was right in front of Sirius. He wrapped his arms around the other boy. "I love you, Sirius, and I am so sorry that I hurt you." 

Sirius felt like his heart would burst. His face split into a wide grin. 

"I love you too, Moony." He said. Remus smiled at him and leaned forward.

The kiss was shy at first, but the awkwardness soon gave away to passion. Remus's lips worked wonderfully against Sirius's, making his whole body feel as if it were on fire. His skin prickled pleasantly where Remus touched him and his hands seemed to buzz as they rested on Remus's shoulders. The kiss didn't last near long enough for Sirius who bit back a whimper when Remus pulled away.

"What do you say we take this back to the dorm, where we can have some privacy," Remus shouted out the last part. Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked behind him; it seemed the entire school was standing at the entrance to the school watching them. Sirius laughed.

"So scandalous," He said and followed Remus back to Gryffindor tower. 

XxXxX 

Lips joined together in an eager and desperate kiss. The pair stumbled into the room and landed on the first bed they came to, which was Remus's. A lovely little tune hummed in their ears. Remus recognized it as the song 'Love Story' from his mother's music box. The music was soft and seemed to set a rhythm to their actions. 

Remus deepened the kiss as the music in his ears swelled. He ran his tongue along Sirius's bottom lip and the other boy opened his mouth eagerly. Remus slid his tongue in and explored Sirius's mouth. Sirius tasted like honey and vanilla. Remus's hands were in Sirius's hair, feeling the silky locks slip through his fingers like water.

Sirius sucked on Remus's tongue causing the other boy to softly moan in his mouth. Sirius let his tongue battle with Remus's before he pushed his way into the other boy's mouth, wanting to taste him. Remus, unsurprisingly, tasted like chocolate, but he also tasted like cinnamon.

Remus slid his hands from Sirius's hair to his neck and then over his chest to his waist where he toyed with the hem of Sirius's shirt before he pulled it up and over the boy's head. The two broke apart gasping for much need oxygen. Remus tossed the shirt across the room and began to plant feather-light kisses across Sirius's jaw and the down to his neck.

Sirius moaned as Remus licked and nibbled a trail of liquid fire down Sirius's chest. Sirius had fistfuls of Remus's hair. Tugging on it he brought the other boy's mouth up to meet his own.

As they kissed feverishly, both Remus and Sirius toed off their shoes and socks. Remus than pushed Sirius backward so that the dark-haired boy was lying on his back on the bed and Remus was on top of him, never once breaking their kiss. Sirius tugged at Remus's shirt and pulled it off of the boy.

Remus moved a finger slowly down Sirius's chest. He circled one nipple and then the next. Sirius squirmed under him. Remus continued his slow journey down Sirius's chest. He lightly brushed his fingers over Sirius's navel and to the waistband of Sirius's trousers. 

Remus quickly undid them and freed Sirius's erection from the confines of the trousers and boxers. Remus captured Sirius's lips in another heated kiss. He then ghosted his fingers over the other boy's hardness, teasing him. Sirius was reduced to a withering mound, begging for release.

Remus smirked and wrapped his hand around the other boy. Sirius cried out in pleasure as Remus fisted him. Remus smiled against Sirius's neck as he placed soft, wet kisses on it. Sirius arched his back and moaned loudly as Remus nibbled on the base of Sirius's neck. Sirius raked his fingers over Remus's back and continued to thrust into the other boy's hand.

Sirius came screaming Remus's name and splattering them both with the sticky mess. Sirius clung to Remus, digging his nails into the boy's back as he willed his breathing to calm down.

"Merlin," Was all Sirius had to say. Remus laughed, a low rumbling laugh and pulled back to look down at the boy.

"That's all you have to say?" He asked leaning down to kiss the boy lightly on the lips. As Remus moved, Sirius was aware that the other boy was still hard.

"Well it's not over yet is it." Sirius said indicating Remus's erection that was straining against the cloth of his trousers. Remus looked down at it as well.

"No, I 'spose it's not." He said with a smile. "What do you plan we do about it?" He asked. Sirius grinned.

"First, I suggest we rid you of those horrid trousers." Sirius said and did just that. "And they can take those awful boxers with them," and they did.

"Hmm, now what?" Remus asked. Sirius put on a face as if he was thinking real hard.

"Well, we need to make you come." He said lightly. Remus smiled into the side of Sirius neck.

"Sounds like a right fine idea. How will we achieve that?" Once again Sirius put on a mock-serious expression before answering.

"You'll have to fuck me," Sirius said with a decisive nod. Remus was a bit taken back by that.

"What? Are you sure?" He asked the boy. Sirius nodded.

"Quite sure,"

"But, but do you know what that entails?" Remus sputtered. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes I do, you put your-"Sirius began before Remus interrupted him. 

"That's not what I meant, you ponce." He said. "I'm a werewolf, we mate for life." Sirius looked at him in the same annoyed expression. 

"I know that." He said. Remus's jaw dropped.

"You do?" Sirius nodded. "Are you sure you're ready for that, for this?" He asked indicating the two of them. "It's the rest of your life we're talking about here." Sirius smiled.

"Sounds like a right fine idea." Remus smiled back and kissed him.

"I love you" He whispered against the other boy's lips.

"I love you, too." Sirius answered. "Now fuck me" Remus laughed at his soon-to-be lover's eagerness.

"Yes sir," He said. Remus reached over the side of the bed to grab his wand out of his trouser pocket and mumbled a quick lubricant spell. His hand was immediately coated in the slick stuff. With one hand he positioned Sirius and than eased one finger into his opening. Sirius's breath caught at the pressure, but the pain quickly changed to pleasure.

Once Remus could fit three fingers comfortably he pulled them out. Sirius whimpered at the lost of contact. Remus said another lubricant spell and liberally coated his self with it.

Remus grabbed Sirius's hips and positioned himself at his entrance. He slowly slid into him stopping once he was all the way inside, letting Sirius get use to the feeling of being full. When Sirius nodded his ok, Remus pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the equally slow rate.

"Faster," Sirius grunted as he began to wither under Remus. Remus's readily obliged. He quickened up his pace and pushed into Sirius deeper. Sirius cried out as Remus hit that spot deep inside him.

Remus angled himself so he hit it each time. Sirius was already hard again and Remus grabbed it and fisted the boy in rhythm with his thrust. It didn't take much before Sirius came, convulsing under Remus. His muscles contracted wonderfully around Remus.

"SIRIUS" He screamed as he came, exploding deep inside Sirius.

Remus pulled out and collapsed on to Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arms around the other boy and held him. The two lay there in quite, drained from their activates and basking in the love radiating off of one another. 

"Sirius? Remus?" A voice called from the door. Both boys bristled and neither dared to move. "You two in her-BLOODY MERLIN'S GREAT AUNT SALLY!" Peter cried clamping his hands over his eyes. 

The small boy turned around and ran for the door. Unfortunately, he turned too far and ran into the wall. He opened his eyes and caught sight of his two best mates, naked and touching each other, through the window. He yelped again and ran out the door.

Remus and Sirius stared after Peter for a few minutes in silence. The silence was broken by a loud 'WHAT' echoing up the staircase and into the dorm. The two looked away from the door and at each other breaking into fits of laughter.

"So scandalous," They cried together in high-pitched girl voices. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx   
A/n: AH! I wrote smut! Lol. It's not that great but it was my first so be kind lol. Like I've said before and will continue to say, I love dominate Remus.

Also, in a lot of SB/RL fics, Sirius does something to make Remus upset and Sirius ends up getting bitched at by James and Peter. I think it's time Remus was bitched at.

(1) 'The Look' is actually a club in Germany. And the legal drinking age is 16 but you have to leave by 12:30 unless you are 18 or older.   
(2) Chris is Christopher Judge who plays Teal'c on SG-1  
(3) Everyone smokes in Germany I am not a 100 if it's the same in London but in this club it is lol.  
(4) If you've never had German Red Vodka (and you're of legal drinking age) it's so good. And gives you a mighty buzz real quick if taken on an empty stomach  
(5) Got the idea for this from the scene between Troy and Swoff in Jarhead.  
(6) That's what Hermione calls Malfoy in the third book. I just like it.


End file.
